1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider for a sliding clasp fastener and more particularly to a slider pull tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous forms of slide fastener sliders have been proposed in the art, some of which were equipped with pull tabs of a slip-free design. One such slider is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-60912 in which the slider pull tab is made of metal, hard plastic or other hard and stiff material and has a coarsely surfaced, slip-resistant member engaged in an opening at its tip end. While this prior art slider is satisfactory in that it can be positively moved with fingers which are prevented from slipping off from the pull tab, it has a drawback in that since its pull tab is hard and rigid, the finger pressure applied to pull is hard to deflect vertically and imposes undue stresses on the slider body, and a further drawback in that being integral with the slider body, the pull tab when erected tends to injure the wearer and it is difficult to make available different forms of pull tabs tailored to meet with versatile customer's needs.